NZRE
(total) (inhabited) |population = 50 citizens 23 residents 16 resident citizens |population_notes = |currency = US Dollar |time_zone = PT |nat_sport = |nat_dish = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = |notes = |web = https://sites.google.com/view/republicofnzre/home }} NZRE, ( ) officially the Republic of NZRE (formerly known as the NZRE Empire) is a very small micronation consisting of two main territories spread about a ten-minute drive from one to another. These territories together make NZRE's capital city, Zulus ( ). The current government is libertarian socialist. There are also four other inhabited territories, and four other uninhabited territories. NZRE plans to move to Iceland in the future. Establishment NZRE was founded on Thursday, August 4, 2016, by Emperors Nathan Holmes-King and Zack J. It was founded after four years planning. It had one city, and two districts within that city- West Zulus and East Zulus. On August 20, 2017, NZRE was renamed to the Republic of NZRE. It was previously known as the NZRE Empire. On March 25, 2019, the title "Emperor" was renamed to "Chancellor." Holidays NZRE Day '''occurs annually on '''August 4 to celebrate NZRE's independence. Start Your Own Country Day '''is observed annually on '''November 22. It has been declared a national holiday by the Chancellors. Founder's Day '''takes place on '''February 20 annually. This holiday honors the nation's founders (creators)- Chancellor Zack and Chancellor Nathan. Territory and administrative divisions NZRE's inhabited territory is located entirely within California. It has plans to move to Akureyri, Iceland in the future (2030). NZRE is located in Fremont, except for Archae, which is located in Livermore, and Nurk, which is located in Newark. The number in parentheses is the population, which is shown as A/B/C, where A is the number of resident citizens, B is the number of non-resident citizens, and C is the number of non-citizen residents. A city is a self-governing region. A district is a group of territories within a city located near each other. A territory is a contiguous piece of land. Provinces NZRE is divided into provinces, ruled by a governor and provincial council. The capital province is Kelvia. Geography NZRE's highest point is , in Archae. The lowest point is , in West Zulus. Long-distance citizens Demographics Future The future of the Republic of NZRE is a vision devised by the two Chancellors- a peace-loving state that has acquired land through methods of peace in which no one was harmed. NZRE hopes to move to Iceland and expand its territory and population to achieve recognition from a sovereign nation. The Chancellors also plan to apply for membership in the United Nations in the future. Airline- '''Plans for a national airline are in place from Act 1.5. The airline is to be called "NZRE Airways" and has no route, destination, or fleet plans yet. This plan is unlikely to be realized but is estimated to become a potential reality (if national growth does occur) in 25–35 years. '''Public Transit- '''Once NZRE has expanded a substantial amount (likely to take 15–20 years), a public transit system plan is in place from the Act 1.6. This plan includes plans for a small fleet of fully electric buses with national branding. The transit system will be called "NZRE Transit Administration" ("NTA" for short). NZRE also plans, as soon as the country moves to Iceland, to build a transit system around Iceland. '''Government Vehicles- In accordance with Act 1.4, all government-owned vehicles are either hybrid or fully electric powered. No government vehicle will ever be run on gasoline or hydrogen. NZRE believes in a clean Earth, thus, this act is strictly enforced. All personal vehicles owned by members of government do not apply. Legal Status As of now, NZRE is recognized only by other micronations: *Empire of Skywalkistan *Republic of Benachuvia *Greater Laurencia *Federated States of Gapla *Federation of Dukian Emirates NZRE is a member or observer of these intermicronational organizations: *League of Micronations (member) *Micronational Alliance (observer) *Micronational Statistics Bureau (member) Recognition of macronations NZRE recognizes any and all UN member and observer states, as well as Kosovo, the Cook Islands, Niue, Taiwan, Abkhazia, South Ossetia, Transnistria, the SADR, Artsakh, and Somaliland. Interview On September 19, 2018, the Chancellors were interviewed by Alexander Wolf, a student at the Johannes Gutenberg University Mainz. Wolf is fascinated by micronations and in 2018 he performed a study of them. NZRE was the first micronation to be interviewed during the study. Government The government of the Republic of NZRE is set up with three branches- executive, legislative, and judicial. The executive branch consists of the two Chancellors, The Cabinet, and the Executive Staff. The legislative branch contains parliament, the law-making body. Last, but not least, the judicial branch consists of Courts and the Supreme Court, which sentence law-breakers to punishment, settle disputes, and handle lawsuits. So far, there have been two lawsuits settled. See also List of NZRE government officials. Parliament NZRE is divided into provinces, each of which sends a certain number senators to parliament. Senators are elected by the population and serve four-year terms. Currently, there is only one province: Kelvia, which has 2 senators. Parliament votes on propositions, with the Chancellors voting too. The single transferable vote system is used for elections. Elections *2020 Chancellors The Chancellors appoint ministers to the Cabinet. They serve until they die, are removed from office, or resign, and then the executive nominee becomes Chancellor. For someone to be appointed, both Chancellors must agree. Then, all citizens that meet the voting criteria can participate in an election to approve the potential nominee. A majority approving vote is required for them to become an executive nominee. Political Parties Law Enforcement There is no military in NZRE. All internal and external defense measures are the responsibility of the Federal Police. In the future, there are plans for a mostly synthetic military, with reserve human troops. Plans for this military are already in the making, and significant progress has been made in 2017. NZRE has the volunteer Federal Police Force, with two officers present during the Five Days' War. Conflicts '''Five Days' War- '''On August 10, 2017, during the belated NZRE Day celebration in West Zulus, a secessionist movement known as Epic World, led by a former senator (Raymond), announced its secession. Raymond consequently became the Emperor of this illegitimate state. The NZRE Government charged Raymond with treason, and since found guilty, he was branded a traitor. When Epic World began to make conflicting land claims, NZRE mobilized the Federal Police Force. Epic World formally declared war on the Republic of NZRE, and the Battle of West Zulus ensued. Police fought with Raymond briefly, before he retreated. The first battle ended with a swift NZRE victory. A second battle occurred in West Zulus on August 13, when police raided Epic World's land claim in an attempt to seize Raymond. The battle ended in a truce. The final battle occurred in West Zulus on August 15. Federal Police arrested Raymond after Epic World violated the truce. He reluctantly signed a treaty, ending the conflict. Internet NZRE has a national Minecraft server - Craft-It. NZRE has a national music video, Animusic (Animusic on Wikipedia),(Animusic on YouTube). Animusic is also a large aspect of NZRE culture. Film industry NZRE is currently producing a film called Data Disaster. The sign-up form can be found here. The sign-up form contains links to the script and production team. See List of NZRE films for more information. Sport Due to NZRE's small, widely-spread population and lack of sports fields/arenas/courts, it has virtually no sports. However, there is the national sport of magball, which is similar to bowling, but with magnetic balls and pins, which are also much smaller and lighter. NZRE has one magball set, located in West Zulus, along with a lane for playing. Chess is also a popular sport since it can be played online. NZRE Dialect "reloaf" is sometimes used as an interjection by a person when they are reloafing. In NZRE dialect, when a word that ends in is made plural, the is replaced with . When a word ends in , both consonants are replaced with one consonant: . Category:Founded in 2016 Category:American micronations Category:NZRE